Field
Certain aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to wireless communications and, more particularly, to using ultrasonic (or near-ultrasonic) and radio frequency signals for data transfer.
Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Examples of such multiple-access networks include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) networks, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) networks, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) networks.
The 60 GHz band is an unlicensed band which features a large amount of bandwidth and a large worldwide overlap. The large bandwidth means that a very high volume of information can be transmitted wirelessly. As a result, multiple applications, each requiring transmission of large amounts of data, can be developed to allow wireless communication around the 60 GHz band. Examples for such applications include, but are not limited to, game controllers, mobile interactive devices, wireless high definition TV (HDTV), wireless docking stations, wireless Gigabit Ethernet, and many others.